What the FREAK is going on!
by Strawberry9212
Summary: Tsunade suddenly called an emergency meeting. She had suddenly realized that their newest generation was lacking the powerhouses of their current generation. An S-Ranked mission to produce offspring that can contribute to the village's power, but whose?
1. Chapter 1 Damn it All!

A/N: I'm back! Well, I wasn't really away, but I just felt like saying that. I'm back with a whole new idea, a crazy one at that! It suddenly popped into my head one day and I decided to elaborate on it. If you are a reader of some of my other stories and your waiting for me to update and here I am, out with a new story, your probably wondering 'what the hell is she doing?' Well, this is what I have to say, ::clears throat:: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm working on the other stories, I promise! I'm just having a bit of a writers block on them. Well, while your waiting for me to update for the other stories, please enjoy this refreshing story, thank you. I hope you enjoy it, please review!

"Shizune! Call an emergency meeting with all the kunoichi, from chunin to tokubetsu jounin, no ANBU, no genin, NOW!" Tsunade bellowed to her apprentice, she had just realized something, they were short of strong ninja in the youngest generation.

About 5 minutes passed when the Hokage's office was suddenly full of strong kunoichi. Everyone was serious and quiet, expecting the worse.

"You are all probably wondering why I called an emergency meeting," Tsunade started as she received a few nods of agreement.

"I had just noticed something, we are lacking strong and talented ninja in the youngest generation. I called this meeting to assign missions to certain kunoichi some willing and some forced. If you are not comfortable with what was said so far then you may step out of this office," Tsunade continued as she saw that a few left already.

"Now, I shall tell you what the mission is, as I said, some will be specifically selected and others can volunteer for this mission, which will be close to S-Rank," Tsunade said as she saw that a few chunins had left and a few tried to leave but couldn't, Tsunade had put a seal on the doorway to prevent any of the ones that she selected from leaving by choice.

"The mission is to bear the children, of some of the talented shinobi that reign over those that are weak today. The selected kunoichi will most likely bare more than one child at the time. If you are disturbed at all throughout the meeting then you can leave, but you can't if you are one of the selected, which I will announce later," Tsunade said as quite a few left the room.

"Now, we will be having a team from Suna come and join us for the mission, which will last for as long as it needs. I also forgot, sexual intercourse is not mandatory, one, for those who are not comfortable with it, and to help with the accuracy of the eggs meeting up with the sperm. In fact, for the ones with multiple matches, I will be casting a special jutsu so that those can have more than one egg at a time to accommodate to the number of matches. For those who are confused, let me explain. Every female who has started their menstrual cycle knows that only one egg is released each time you have your period, and very rarely two, but since there will most likely be more than match for a few females, then I will cast a jutsu so that you will have that many eggs released; so that we can save time and save those who have a match, pain and suffering," Tsunade explained, a few more left.

"I will say this once and only once, those who start the mission can not back out of it, so for those who are certain and serious about it, stay in this room, and for those who are still uneasy about this, get the hell out of here, you're wasting my time, unless you can't exit, well then you have to stay," Tsunade stated as about half the room left.

"Okay, for those who are serious about this or tried to leave but couldn't, Shizune is passing around special cards, for these cards, I want you to add some of your chakra into it. These will help me match you to the perfect match," Tsunade said to the remaining 13 that were still in the room.

"When your done, write your name on them and pass them to me and then leave, meeting adjourned," Tsunade said as the kunoichi started handing them in and left, for those who couldn't leave before, they stayed.

"Shishou, why wasn't I able to leave?" Sakura asked.

"Because you were one of the selected, I have a few matches in mind for you, that are probably good for you," Tsunade said as she collected the cards and straightened the pile out.

"But, Tsunade-sama, I'm only 19, I can't do this!" Sakura screamed, panicking.

"You'll be fine, your a shinobi, you never know when your life is going to end, it's fine," Tsunade said.

"Ack! I can't believe that your doing this to me!" Sakura said as she started yanking at her hair.

"You really shouldn't do that to your hair, forehead," Ino said as she shook her head.

"Hey, you said that you were going to tell us who the selected were, who are they," Tenten asked.

"There was Sakura, you, Ino, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, and Shizune," Tsunade said as she counted off with her fingers.

"Now, all of you leave, I need an emergency meeting with all the shinobi. SHIZUNE! Call all of the shinobi to an emergency meeting, no genins and no ANBU!" Tsunade shouted.

The four of them hurriedly walked out as Shizune sped out. They walked out of the Hokage tower and onto the streets of Konoha. The four of them walked to their usual cafe and sat down at their usual table and ordered their usual drinks.

"Ack! Can you believe her!" Sakura said as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah, I have to admit, there aren't many strong shinobi in the newest generation," Ino said calmy.

"But, she didn't have to go through such lengths," Hinata said, she had stopped stuttering a long time ago.

"Yeah, I have to say, this mission is a bit extreme," Tenten agreed, sipping her drink.

"A BIT! I swear, this is way over the top, I'm freaking out!" Sakura said...freaking out.

"We can tell," Tenten, Ino, and Hinata said simultaneously.

"I wonder who we're going to get matched up with, and how many we're going to have," Ino wondered.

"Yeah, it would suck if we had to carry more than one at the same time," Sakura said, finally calming down.

"Now that I think about it, the situation that we're going to be out in is kind of weird, we will be carrying kids of different shinobi, all at the same time," Hinata stated.

The four of them shuddered at the thought, they were kind of afraid now. Now, all they have to do is wait until Tsunade calls them back again to tell them their matches and results and all that stuff.

**The Next Day**

The same kunoichi that were the last ones in the room from the meeting yesterday met up again and there was an extra person, Temari, and they were all nervous.

"I have finally gotten the matches and some of them were as I expected they were," Tsunade said as she handed out small pieces of paper to each of the kunoichi in the room.

Each of them looked at them nervously, some were shocked of the results and some didn't like them at all.

Sakura's paper said:

Sasuke (he returned, two years ago)

Neji

Gaara

Shikamaru

Ino's paper said:

Shikamaru

Chouji

Kankuro

Hinata's paper said:

Sasuke

Naruto

Gaara

Shino

Tenten's paper said:

Neji

Lee

Kiba

Temari's paper said:

Shikamaru

Naruto

Hinata blushed as she looked at her results, she was practically bursting with joy inside. Sakura was shocked, the four on her paper were like the strongest in their generation, she was shocked that she matched with them. Ino was kinda creeped out by the fact that she matched with Chouji, I mean, he was a great teammate but it she never saw him like that. Tenten blushed a bit, and was a bit horrified, her second baby better not start shouting stuff about youth when they grow up. Temari was indifferent about her results, she was just glad that she didn't have that many.

"Why the hell do I have four?" Sakura shouted, horrified of all the pain that she knew that she was going to go through, she was not looking forward to it.

"I have four too," Hinata announced, also horrified of the pain that she knew that she was going to go through in the 9 months that she was going to get pregnant.

"Okay, now that you have the results, I need to know when you have your period, so that I can set up an appointment to add the sperm of your matches to the eggs, and for most, cast the jutsu so that the number of eggs you have can accommodate to the number of matches you have," Tsunade said.

"Oh, damn, why me!" Sakura shouted, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten knew why.

"Mine should come sometime this week," Sakura said, scared.

"Mine should come near the end of the month," Ino said.

"Mine should come in around two weeks," Tenten said.

"Mine should come next week," Hinata said.

"I have mine," Temari said.

"Your so lucky right now!" Sakura shouted.

"That would mean that your first Sakura, I will set up an appointment for tomorrow, and I will get the needed sperm from your matches," Tsunade said as she chuckled.

"Why the hell do you have to do this to me! I have four freaking matches!" Sakura shouted, scared and angry, all at the same time.

"Oh well, this is just how life is, cruel and harsh," Tenten said.

"You knew that I was going to have mine soon, so you oh-so-decided to call your "emergency" meeting yesterday! Your out to get, I know it!" Sakura shouted, using air quotes for the word emergency.

"Oh quiet, and come here so that I can cast the jutsu," Tsunade said as her apprentice walked around the desk to her sensei grudgingly.

Sakura watched as her sensei went through a few seals and watched as she placed a hand that was engulfed with green chakra over her abdomen. Sakura didn't feel anything at first, but she knew that she was going to feel something later.

Then she walked back over to her friends and said, "Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." The others agreed with her as they walked out of the office and tower and onto the streets.

They arrived at their chosen location and was soon seated. As they placed their orders and waited, they started chatting among themselves.

"Hey, Temari, when did you arrive?" Sakura asked.

"I arrived at night, and Tsunade informed me of the mission and even though I tried to get out of it, I couldn't," Temari responded.

"Yeah, it was like that for me too," Sakura added.

"We can tell," the four of the other girls said at the same time.

"How many do you guys have?" Ino asked. "I have three, Shika, Chouji, and Kankuro."

Sakura and Temari burst out laughing. "That is like probably the worst combination ever!" Sakura shouted out between laughs as Temari could only nod her head in agreement.

"Well, Shikamaru is fine, but the other two aren't,' Tenten added, as Ino started getting annoyed.

"Well, forehead, who do you have then?" Ino shouted as she waited for the two laughing kunoichi to calm down.

"Well, for you information, piggy, I got Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji," Sakura stated.

The other four girls were shocked, those four were like the ones, including Naruto, that reigned over everyone with the power and authority that they had, in other words, the five of them were the strongest of their generation, no one could beat them but themselves.

"Psh, how the hell did you get them?" Ino asked, still a bit shock.

"How the hell should I know?" Sakura asked.

"Who did you three get?" Ino asked, curious.

"I got Neji, Lee, and Kiba," Tenten said.

"You have got to be kidding me, that is like the second worst combination, what I want to know is what will happen to Lee's child when he grows up," Sakura said.

"I know, that kid better not start yelling stuff about youth like their father and wear a green jumpsuit," Tenten said as she shuddered.

"I got Shikamaru and Naruto," Temari continued.

"Man, your lucky, you only have two," Sakura said as she pouted her lips and crossed her arms and looked away a bit.

"Psh, whatever," Temari said. "Who did you get Hinata? You said that you also had four."

"I got Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Gaara-san, and Shino-kun," Hinata said, blushing.

"Woah, someone's happy," Ino teased.

"Oh Quiet, you making her blush even more, but I have to say, she looks pretty happy about one of her matches," Sakura added.

The five of them stopped talking as the food finally arrived and began eating.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you, Hinata, why was Hanabi there?" Sakura asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, I mean how old is she, 15?" Tenten asked.

"Father wanted her to join the mission and he asked Tsunade-sama to match her up with a Hyuuga that was available," Hinata said as she continued eating.

"What was her match?" Temari asked.

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata said quietly, embarrassed.

Everyone else nearly choked when they heard it, the each of them had to take a drink of water and Hinata patted the backs of the two that were sitting next to her.

"You have got to be kidding me, that's gross," Ino said, still choking a bit.

"I know, but, this is probably what father wanted, he is mostly likely going to be very pleased when Hanabi tells him, besides, incest is not uncommon in huge clans with power, like the Hyuuga clan," Hinata explained, somewhat indifferent about it.

"I get what you mean, but still, that's disgusting," Tenten said, calming down, from the choking, a bit.

"I guess that you could say that I'm used to it, I mean, my mother was my aunt, my dad's second cousin," Hinata said, as she continued eating.

"Oh my god, I am so glad that my parents aren't like that," Ino said.

"Whatever, let's just drop the subject and eat our lunches, peacefully without anymore choking and surprises," Temari said as she continued eating, or at least tried to.

The group finally finished their meals without any more surprises or choking as promised. The quintet walked out of the store and into the baking sun.

"Damn, its hot today," Ino said as she immediately walked to where there was shade.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"I have an idea, let's go for a swim in the stream near the mountains, and if we're lucky then there will be some guys, and it will be Sakura's last chance to show off that rock hard, sexy ass body of hers," Temari said as the others agreed.

"Oh yeah, and this is for all of us, only a bit of flirting, nothing else, don't want to start anything complicated right before we start our mission," Tenten reminded as they walked to the more residential part of Konoha.

Ino snapped her fingers, that ruined her fun already. The five of them split off from each other as they went home to collect their things for swimming.

The five of them met at the stream near the Hokage mountain, a popular hang-out spot for the teenagers of the village on hot days like these. It was perfect, they could cool down or sunbathe there and pick up unique others.

The group chose a shady spot under a big oak tree, they laid their beach towels down on the grass and their things down. The five of them wore their bathing suits under the outfit they were wearing that consisted of summer clothes, which were perfect for the July weather.

Sakura was wearing a pair of really short jean shorts, and didn't wear a shirt, she was just wearing her bikini top which was a white halter style top with sakura petals scattered towards the bottom of the top.

Ino wore something similar; she was wearing a micro-short jean skirt, and also didn't wear a shirt, her bikini top was white with lavender pieces scattered towards the bottom.

Temari wore something a bit more modest. She was wearing khaki colored Bermuda shorts, that ended right above her knees, a cropped white, short-sleeved, tie-together shirt that was tied together loosely in the middle of the bottom of her chest. It showed her bikini top, also halter style, that was a nice light purple color with white diagonal stripes.

Tenten wore something more tomboyish. She wore earth green board shorts with light green leaves scattered about, that ended about 4 inches above her knees, and a green halter style bikini type that had similar designs as it's pair.

Hinata's was the most modest, but it was still sexy. She wore a one piece bathing suit that was white and had pictures of several branches of a sakura tree coming in from the right side of the bathing suit with a short white skirt, and a white kimono style top.

The four of them stripped down to just their bathing suits and put their clothes away, into the bags that they brought. Sakura and Ino started strutting around, just for fun, it was their entertainment to see guys drool and fight over them. Temari and Tenten entered the water and started a water fight, without chakra, the plain old water-splashing.

Hinata just walked to the edge and sat down and put her feet into the water, that went up to her knees, it was really refreshing.

It was about a few hours later that the group finally decided to leave and go out for dinner together, that was after they went home and changed and showered and everything.

The group met up and ate dinner together, chattering about what they did hours before. They finally finished and called it a day and split off to each of their own directions and bid good night and good luck to Sakura.

Sakura got nervous as she was reminded of what she was going to go through the next day, she had completely forgot about it. She was going to be on her way to becoming a mother, a mother of four of the five strongest shinobi in their generation. This was going to be a bumpy ride, her body and mind will be going through hell of a lot of changes, surprises, and difficulties.

Sakura finally decided to go to sleep, she wanted to forget about it once more, forget about the mission and forget about the funny feeling in her abdomen, most likely from the jutsu that her sensei did to her. This mission was definitely going to be a pain.

A/N: Phew, I'm still alive, I think...well I hope you liked it and have become less homicidal towards me. Please review! I need to get out of here before someone who doesn't like it and is waiting for me to update on my other stories come after me with a hammer to forcibly break my writer's block...PLEASE SPARE ME! Please review...hehe...thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 One Down, Four to Go

A/N: I'm BA-ACK! I back with a new chapter to my newest story, even though I was supposed to be working on my other stories, I'm sorry. Well, I hope that you like it! Please review!

Sakura entered the examination room, the room where she was going to get pregnant, without having sex, really weird. Sakura closed the door behind her and looked around the examination room, if felt so foreign yet she was in one at least once a day for the past four years, yet she was the examiner not the examinees. She was nervous and scared for some reason, nervous was obviously because of her current situation. Sakura sat on the examination table and waited for Tsunade.

The busty blond entered a few minutes later with a few tubes in hand. She placed the tubes on the counter as she told Sakura, "You need to change into patient's clothes, I trust that you know where they are."

Sakura nodded and walked over to a cabinet that was in the room and opened one of the draws. She pulled out a clear plastic back that had a white patient's dress in it. She walked into the bathroom that was a part of the room and closed the door behind her. She stripped out of the clothes that she was in and opened the plastic wrapping and took out the white dress, she put it on and buttoned up the buttons.

Then she took her clothes and started folding them and took them out with her as she placed them on a table that was in the room. Then she walked over to the patient's table and sat down on it, legs dangling from the edge.

Then she moved and was laying flat on the table, ready for the procedure to start. Tsunade walked over to her apprentice as the door opened and a nurse walked in, to give a hand. Then Tsunade casted a sleeping jutsu on Sakura and she fell fast asleep, ignorant of what her sensei was doing to her body as she slept peacefully.

Sakura woke up a few hours later, feeling groggy, she wasn't in the examination room anymore, she was in a patient's room, on a soft white bed, under thin white sheets. 'I'm going to be pregnant sooner or later,' Sakura thought.

The door opened and it revealed the surgeon, the mastermind behind the whole thing, and the Hokage. The blond walked up to her apprentice and said, "The surgery was a success, as you can tell, now all we have to wait."

"Damn, I'm mostly likely going to be like a freaking blimp in 5 months time, and thats the earliest," Sakura said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, think about it this way, your going to be a huge help to this village," Tsunade said as she started examining Sakura for an side effects.

"Yeah, as a baby-maker, oh joy," Sakura said, unenthusiastically.

"Not on that, but you are contributing a whole lot with your skills," Tsunade added as she finished up the examination, satisfied. "You'll probably be pregnant by dinner time, come and check in with me before you eat dinner," Tsunade said.

"Yes, mother, would you also like me to eat healthy, hearty foods?" Sakura asked, sarcastically.

"Yes, that would help a whole lot," Tsunade replied in the same tone.

"When will I be discharged?" Sakura asked.

"You can go now, we were just waiting until you woke up so that we can check up you," Tsunade said as Sakura threw the sheets over and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She got up and took her clothes that lay on the chair next the the head of the bed and walked into the bathroom and changed. She then threw the patient dress away and bid her sensei goodbye and left the hospital to find her friends.

She walked to the cafe that they were usually at and spotted them in the busy cafe, it was lunch time. She walked over to the table that they at and sat down in the fifth seat. Her friends watched as she sat down, eager to ask questions.

"What happened, forehead?" Ino asked once Sakura sat down.

"Sperm was implanted into my eggs, end of story, oh yeah, the surgery was successful," Sakura said tiredly as she called a waiter over and placed her order. She rested her head on a propped up arm.

"Did it hurt?" Tenten asked.

"Your a kunoichi and you ask that?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, just wondering, I'm not scared or anything," Tenten defended.

"How would I know, I was knocked out," Sakura said as her order arrived.

"Do you know when you'll definitely be pregnant?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I should be before I eat dinner, so I have to check up with shishou," Sakura said as she took a bite of her order.

"K, then we'll know if your really pregnant, I find it exciting," Ino said, excited.

"Well, one of our friends is going to be pregnant, I still find it weird that we're talking about it in future tense," Hinata added as she poked at her food with her chopsticks.

"Yeah, I still find it weird that I'm going to be pregnant without having sex," Sakura added as she was halfway through her order.

"Yeah, I wonder how the pregnancy is going to be, who is going to be taking care of you? I mean, the four of us will be in practically the same situation," Tenten wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're going to take care of us, and when; since it is obvious that more than one of them are going to have kids from different mothers, all around the same time," Ino said.

"We'll make a schedule for them, and we'll make that that they stick to it," Sakura said as she finished up her lunch.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, hang around, we can go to my apartment," Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Ino replied as the rest of them nodded.

"First, can we go to where I'm staying, I have to get something," Temari said as the others agreed.

They paid for their orders and left, while they walked to the house that Temari was staying at for the mission, Sakura realized that she might see Gaara, the father of one of the many kids that she was going to have. Sakura suddenly got nervous

"What's up, forehead? Why the hell are you all jittery?" Ino asked as she noticed the change in her childhood friend/rival.

"I just realized that there is a possibility that I will see Gaara," Sakura said.

"And?" Tenten asked.

"He's not that bad anymore," Temari asked.

"No, its the fact that I'm most likely going to be carrying his child, kind of awkward, knowing that we don't really know each other," Sakura explained as the others realized what she meant.

"Well, I'll be quick," Temari said as they arrived at the place that she was staying at.

They entered the house and the three of them stayed in the living room as Temari walked up the stairs and disappeared. They sat down on the couch and looked around, it was pretty nice. It was all fine until they heard the door open and turned around to see that their worst, okay maybe not worst, but Sakura's worst nightmare has come true, Gaara was standing in the doorway, and then walked in and closed the door behind him.

Gaara seemingly ignored them as he too walked up the stairs but stopped midway up and turned towards the girls and looked at Sakura and then at Hinata, the other potential mother of another child oh his. He stared for a while as Sakura and Hinata were practically dying under his stare, and then continued his trek up the stairs.

As soon as Gaara disappeared the way Temari disappeared, Temari reappeared with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, I guess the worst did happen, oh well, let's go," Temari said as she descended down the stairs.

The group left the house and were on their way to Sakura's apartment.

The sun was setting when the group walked back out of the apartment complex and walked towards the Hokage tower, waiting to check Sakura. The group arrived at the office of the Hokage and Sakura knocked on the door nervously. She opened the door as soon as she heard the permission given from the other side of the door.

Sakura stepped in as the rest of the group followed. Sakura walked over to her sensei as she watched her and turned away from the table to face Sakura as she walked around the table and towards the busty blond.

Sakura stopped right in front of her as her sensei went through a few hands and place a green engulfed hand over her abdomen. Sakura waited for Tsunade's reply as she removed her hand.

"All four have attached to the uterus wall, you're going to be a mother of four kids from four different fathers in about 8-9 months," Tsunade announced as Sakura froze and tried registering the information.

"Now that we are positive that you are pregnant, take care of yourself and your body, for your own sake and for the sake of the village. That means only healthy food, except your cravings, that's an exception, we can't stop those, no alcohol, no foods high in sugar, sodium, or fat," Tsunade said as she wrote a list of things that she definitely needed to stay away from, foods that would help her body and the babies, and supplements that would help later; even though Sakura knew it all by heart, she still needed to remind her since she was the one who was going to go through all of this. Tsunade was pretty sure that she was going to forget everything she learned about women during pregnancy when she got into the craving phase.

Sakura took the piece of paper that Tsunade had written on an placed in her hands, then Tsunade opened one of the many drawers in her desk and took out a 5 inch but wide tube like container. She handed them to Sakura who took it and looked at it, she's seen these before, she knew how they worked, she's given them to patients before. They were 5 inch long blunt needle like sticks that one would stick into their food to check the levels of sodium or the levels of sugar, they were things to keep mothers-to-be, healthy and aware of what they were eating during their pregnancy.

If the tip of the blunt needle turns blue then the sodium content in the substance that it was stuck in is over the suggested limit, if it turns red, then the sugar content is over, if it turns purple, then both the sugar and sodium content is over the limit, if it turns black then there's poison, if it turns green, different shades of green, then the level of the different ingredients is right around perfect. If the shade of green is darker then its a bit over the limit, if the green is lighter then its is below the limit. If the needle tip turns white then the sugar content is way below the limit, if it turns orange, then the sodium content is way below, if it turns yellow then, both the sodium and the sugar content is way below. If the tip turned peach, then the fat content is way over.

There were about 50 thin, 5-inch needles, that could be reused 100 times, you never know a pregnant women's diet. It was really unpredictable.

"So who's next?" Tsunade asked as she turned back to the group as Hinata raised her hand.

"Next week, right?" Tsunade asked as Hinata nodded.

"Well, that'll be all for today. Sakura, you'll be fine for the next two weeks, but after that, that is when the symptoms start showing up, as you should know, and you know what to take to help you through them. Hinata, come in next week so that I can add some eggs, man, that sounds so weird, but that's exactly what I'm going to do, oh well," Tsunade said.

Sakura walked back over to the group, paper and bottle in hand. The group finally walked out of the office and decided where to go to eat. They decided to go to a restaurant that opened recently and they heard that the cook was big on healthy foods, perfect for the newly mother-to-be.

They walked in and was seated immediately, points for them. After they received the menus, they looked through it and saw that everything sounded tasty and was completely healthy, more points for them, it made there mouth water as they just read the menu. Soon they called a waiter over and placed their orders.

Their wait was at the minimum when the appetizers arrived, Sakura, Ino and Temari had a salad, each drizzled with organic Thousand Island, and Hinata and Tenten each got a soup, with a small roll on the side, it was the soup of the day and it spelled wonderful.

As they finished their appetizers, their meals came shortly after, steaming hot and looking absolutely delicious. As the plate was set down in front of Sakura she took out the small tube that she was given earlier and took out one of the many needles and demonstrated how they worked.

She stuck the tip of it into the middle of the spaghetti that she ordered and pulled it back out. Then she added some chakra into the needle and all of them watched as it turned green, perfect. Then Sakura showed them how they could reuse it and added a bit more chakra into it and they watched as the green faded away and the needle tip turned back into its original color except a bit darker, to show that it was used already. When the tip turns completely black then it has been used to its fullest.

After the small demonstration, Sakura put the needle into her hip pouch and they continued to dig into their own food. They finished their meals after a while and parted their separate ways.

As Sakura walked home, she wondered what was going to happen now that she was carrying Neji's, Sasuke's, Gaara's, and Shikamaru's child, it was going to be really weird facing them or talking to them from now on, until she fully grasps the idea, she was still in shock in other words

Sakura arrived at her apartment complex and entered. She decided to take the stairs, to keep up her health for the babies. She finally reached the top floor and walked to her apartment, there she unlocked her apartment and entered. Once she entered, she took off her shoes and place them on the shoe rack. She looked at the time and saw that it was around 8:30.

She wasn't tired yet so she decided to find something to do. She decided to go back out and maybe take a walk around the park. She was on her way to the park when she spotted on of the many fathers of her babies, Hyuuga Neji, she almost considered going back and hiding from him but he spotted her already and it was too late.

He walked up to her casually and said, "I heard that it was a success."

Sakura didn't trust her voice and just nodded.

"I wonder how this will turn out," Neji said.

"Yeah, I still find it really weird, that I'm carrying one of your kids," Sakura said as she nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a father of three kids from three different mothers in about 8 months," Neji said as he looked at Sakura.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Sakura replied.

The conversation just ended there and they parted to their separate ways and Sakura continued walking to the park. She finally got to the park without meeting anymore of the fathers and started her stroll in the park.

Fate was against her tonight. While she was on her stroll she thought that she saw a body in bushes and walked off the path to examine it and found out that it was another one of the fathers, the laziest and probably the smartest one.

Sakura stood over him with her arms crossed as he opened his eyes. He opened his eyes to see an angry pink head, one of the mothers of his kids. Did the symptoms already come in?

"Shikamaru, why are you lying on the ground in the bushes in the park at 9:00 at night?" Sakura asked as she watched him get up.

"I was tired," Shikamaru said as he yawned and stretched a bit.

"I thought that it was a body and came and checked and saw that it was one of the fathers, sheesh," Sakura said as pouted a bit and looked away.

"That means that it was a success, troublesome," Shikamaru said as he scratched his head.

"Whatever, just don't sleep in the park at night in the bushes anymore, it could scare the crap out of some people,' Sakura said as she looked back at him and talked in a motherly manner.

"Yes, mother,' Shikamaru said as he smirked as Sakura started getting angry again.

"Argh! I'm not a freaking mother yet, sheesh!" Sakura shouted as she stalked off and left Shikamaru to be.

She finally decided to go home and forget about everything. She started walking home and she found out and stated it as a fact, fate hated her. She met yet another one of the fathers, the Kazekage. Now, this was going to be really weird.

"Hey, Gaara-san," Sakura started, already fed up with meeting each of the fathers all within a one hour time period.

Gaara nodded to her. "Are you going to be staying here the whole pregnancy?"

Gaara shook his head and said, "I'll be leaving at the end of next week. Then I'll be coming back at least once a month to check up on things."

Sakura understood what he meant and asked, "Does your village know about this?"

"No, I will be not announce it until they are born," Gaara replied.

"What about Temari, is she going to be staying here, and what about Kankuro?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Temari will be staying here until the birth and for a few more months. Kankuro will be with me," Gaara replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight," Sakura bid as Gaara nodded and they continued their ways.

Sakura finally got back to her apartment without meeting up with anyone else. She entered and went to take a shower immediately. She took a nice hot shower and changed into her pajamas.

She was practically exhausted when she climbed into her bed even though it was probably only around 10:00. She slid under her covers and fell fast asleep, tired from all the shock and strain on her body from today.

A/N: Well, I hope you like it! I'm probably going to be updating in a week so yeah. Again, I hope that you like it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Two Down, Three to Go

A/N: I back with another chapter, even though I forgot to update for the last chapter, my bad, I was doing something else and I forgot all about it, it would have been out a week sooner, but I forgot, so yeah. Besides, I like to update on Saturday's around noon, in the time zone that I live in, obviously. I hope you like it, and please review!

**A Week Later**

Hinata was nervous as HELL! It was finally her turn, she didn't know what she was going to do, Sakura somehow coped with it and accepted the fact, and now she was here, in the bathroom in one of the many examination rooms of the hospital. She changed into the hospital gown and folded and gathered her clothes, she did walked put of the bathroom and set her clothes on the table inside of the room.

She slowly walked over to the patient table and hopped up onto it, and slid back, lying down with her whole body flat on the table, Tsunade standing over her. Hinata was knocked out as Tsunade started with the operation.

Hinata woke up to the faces of her friends. Sakura began the basic evaluation for a patient after regaining conscience. She took the clipboard that hung at the foot of the bed and recorded down the results, everything was stable.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked.

"I feel fine, just a bit tired," Hinata responded.

"That's how it usually is, I was like that when I woke up also," Sakura added.

"I'm nervous like hell now, 'cause I'm next," Tenten panicked.

"It isn't all that bad when you get used to the idea, and you only have like what, three, and not like Hinata and I who have four, and had to go first," Sakura said with a slightly angered tone.

"Sheesh, Sakura, you were just happy happy a moment ago, did the symptoms already kick in?" Ino asked.

"No, they don't kick in this early, it is usually the morning sickness that gives people that idea that they might be pregnant, and that happens about two months in, but it varies from person to person, it it might be different for me," Sakura explained, calming down.

"I swear, I think the mood sing symptoms have already kicked in for forehead girl," Ino whispered to Tenten, which Sakura overheard and started clenching her fists. "See, I was right,' Ino confirmed.

Hinata just sat in the bed watching the scene unfold, she was silently laughing at them. She finally noticed that Temari wasn't there as she finally broke them apart asking, "Ne, where's Temari-san?"

"Oh, she had to do something for Gaara, so she couldn't make it," Tenten explained.

"Your making it seem like she was having a baby already," Ino said.

"Well, whatever, she is going to have one anyways," Tenten fought back.

"Well, if you feel well enough to leave, then you can leave, if you don't then you can stay here as long as you can," Sakura informed Hinata who nodded and pulled the covers off her small body and sung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She got off the bed and took her clothes and went into the bathroom and changed. Hinata was still a bit weary about what happened to her.

Hinata finished changing into her clothes and walked out of the bathroom to find Sakura, the smartest one among them, on top of Ino, on the ground, with her fist raised, Hinata sweatdropped, the symptoms must have already kicked in.

"I don't that that is good for the babies," a voice said from the doorway. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up to the doorway to see one of the fathers standing there, leaning against the doorway, lazily.

"Oh quiet, Shikamaru, its only been a week," Sakura said as she got off of Ino and offered her hand and pulled her up.

"But there is still a possibility that you'll have a miscarriage," Shikamaru said as he walked into the room.

"Oh psh, I'm a medic, I know these things," Sakura said as she crossed her arms and pouted a bit.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, I came to check up on Sakura, I heard that she was causing havoc, and when I came here, it was exactly what she was doing," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh psh, you would have wanted to hit Ino-pig in the face if you heard what she said," Sakura defended.

"But it would have been too troublesome to deal with afterwards," Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, now that you've checked up on me, you can go now, shu, shu," Sakura said as she waved her hands in a motion to beckon him away.

"Tch, troublesome," Shikamaru said as obeyed and then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Wow, you took care of that," Ino said, impressed. "He would usually just stand there, not wanting to move at all."

"Well, you gotta learn how to deal with him if he's going to be the father of one of your babies, so you have to learn how to deal with him also," Sakura said to Ino.

"I already know how to deal with him, he's been my teammate since we were twelve, I should know how to deal with him by now, and if I didn't, then how did I work with him?" Ino asked.

"Good, point, oh well, whatever," Sakura said as she shrugged.

"Do you guys want to go out for a walk?" Hinata asked.

They all agreed and walked out of the room as Sakura took the progress report, and as they passed the front desk, Sakura handed the progress report and told one of the nurses that sat there to put it away in the folder for the mission, and checked out and then left with the others.

They walked to the park and started to stroll on the path specifically for those who just want a nice stroll through the park. They walked along the path in silence until Sakura brought up the subject about how everyone felt about the mission.

"Well, I think that its good for the village, but then, I'm really nervous about being pregnant at such a young age," Tenten said.

"Well, your already 20 and Temari is 21, so it isn't all that bad, I mean, we're 19," Sakura said, pointing to herself, Ino, and Hinata.

"Well, yeah, but, yeah, I'm still nervous about it," Tenten said.

"Its not that bad, when you accept the fact after you know for sure that your pregnant, I mean, I accepted the fact fine," Sakura said.

"And I'm coping with it pretty well, I guess," Hinata answered unsure.

"You doing really well, Hinata-chan, Your probably doing better than I did, when I first found out," I practically freaked," Sakura said as she flung her arms into the air.

"Yeah, but she's calmed down, I guess," Tenten said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sakura screeched.

"That is exactly what I mean, for one moment, you'll be calm and everything and then the next moment you'll be yelling at us," Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah, I swear, its seems like the symptoms have already kicked in," Ino said.

"Haven't we already talked about this," Hinata wondered.

"Yeah, it was in the hospital that we talked about this," Tenten said.

"Whatever! Forget about you guys, no good people!" Sakura screamed as she crossed her arms, pouted and then stomped away.

"Yeah, the symptoms have kicked in," Tenten said.

"No, actually, I think that that is just how Sakura-chan is," Hinata said and sweatdropped as the other two realized this and agreed with the girl.

Sakura was stomping away when she stomped right into one of the fathers, the Kazekage. Sakura was about to fall back when Gaara caught her around the waist and prevented her from falling.

Sakura clenched the chest parts of his robes as she was scared that she might slip and fall, something dire to to the babies. After a while, Sakura let go of her grip as Gaara took his arm back and they distanced themselves a bit and looked at each other as Sakura apologized.

Gaara accepted the apology and said, "You should be more careful, it might harm the babies."

That was when Sakura snapped, "What's with you people and warning me about the babies, yes, I know about how my actions can cost their life, but I'm a medic nin for god's sake, I know more about them that you guys!"

"We're just concerned about them," came a voice from behind Sakura who turned around and saw that it was two of the fathers, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Psh, I'm not the only one that was one of your matches, shouldn't you guys be concerned about the others too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but they don't even exist yet," came another voice behind Gaara, who turned around and saw that it was the last father, Sasuke.

"Sheesh, what's with you guys and coming in groups?" Sakura asked.

"I guess that it's just a coincidence," Neji replied for the rest of them.

"Psh, I swear, if I meet one of you, then I'm bound to meet another one of you sooner or later," Sakura said.

They were crowding around her by the time Sakura's friends called out to her.

"Hey, how did you guys find me?" Sakura asked as they walked up to her, breaking the circle formed by the fathers.

"It wasn't all that hard, all we had to do was follow the foot imprints on the floor, and it led us to you, surrounded by the fathers of your kids," Ino said.

"Oh quiet, they always come in groups, it's like freaking follow the leader; when one comes, there's bound to be another," Sakura said, not all that pleased.

"Whatever, do you want to go to the cafe with us?" Ino asked as Sakura agreed and they all bid goodbye to the guys and went on their way.

As they arrived at the cafe and sat at their usual table and ordered their usual drinks, Temari arrived and sat down with them and ordered something.

"So, what did you have to do?" Ino asked.

"I had to help him organize something cause Kankuro is too stupid to figure it out," Temari explained and then looked towards Hinata and asked, "So, how did it go?"

"It went fine, but we still need to wait until later to see for sure," Hinata said.

Their orders arrived and Sakura pulled out the needle and checked the content of her drink, even though she has checked it before, it still changes. She stuck the needle in and took it out and saw that it had turned a dark green, the contents were a bit over the suggested limit, but it was still okay, so Sakura added some chakra and cleaned it off and put it back, as the needle turned darker.

They finished their drinks and paid for their orders, and exited the cafe and each decided to go home, and went their separate ways, as Hinata went home to her apartment, the one that she moved into when she became a Jounin, she just couldn't stay in that household anymore, even Neji got his own apartment.

Hinata looked at the clock in the living and saw that it was about 2:30-ish, and decided to take the much needed nap, exhausted from the surgical procedure, and all of the anxiety that she felt, it was eating at her stomach. She then changed into her pajamas, and slipped into bed, that is, after closing the shades, preventing the light from coming in to the now dark room. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was a few hours later that Hinata finally woke, more refreshed than before as she stretched and looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was around 7, and decided to get dressed and go get her check up, to see if the procedure was completely successful.

She arrived at the Hokage's office to see Sakura helping the Godaime out with the mountains of paperwork. Hinata greeted both of the females in the room and walked over to the blond one, as she stretched out one of her hands, engulfed in a green coat, and placed it onto Hinata abdomen.

Tsunade didn't say anything after taking her hand off Hinata's abdomen and opened one of the drawers of her table and reached in and took a small tube out, and handed it to Hinata, she knew was this meant, it was a complete success.

Hinata took the tube out of the Godaime's hands and then was suddenly engulfed in a hug from Sakura.

"Congratulations, haha, your still in shock, its fine after you get used to it," Sakura said as she pulled away from Hinata as she looked at her still shocked expression.

"Come on, let's go out for dinner, I'm almost done," Sakura said as she led Hinata by the hand to one of the chairs in the room and watched as she sat down and went back to finishing her work so that they could go out.

Sakura soon finished her work and waited until Hinata was out of shock and they walked out of the Hokage's office, and walked the winding halls,and down the stairs to the side of the cylindrical building and onto the village streets.

They then decided to go to the restaurant that they went to on the day that they found out that Sakura was pregnant. They arrived there and were seated immediately, they each ordered something different, and it came immediately after they finished the appetizers, and each of them took out a needle and stuck it in their food, both came out green. They cleaned it out and put it away and ate their orders.

The two expectant mothers, finished their meals and paid for their orders, and left for a walk in the park. One their way to the park they walked into one of the fathers, again.

Gaara nodded to the two as Sakura said, "Ne, your now going to be the father of two kids."

Gaara nodded in acknowledge meant and then told the two mothers-to-be, "Now that I know that the two of my matches are successful, I will be returning to Suna soon, most likely tomorrow, but Temari will be staying here."

The two of them nodded as they bid goodbye and continued on their way to the park. They strolled around the park quietly until, they meet up with the Hokage-to-be.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Sakura greeted as Hinata blushed a bit and said quietly, "Konichiwa, Naruto-kun."

"I heard that it was a success," Naruto said as Sakura nodded for Hinata, "I still can't believe it, I'm going to be a father!"

"Well, Hinata isn't the only one, there is also Temari, who was one of your matches, but she isn't until next month, so yeah," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, shh, don't tell Temari, or else she might hurt me," Naruto whispered.

"Hurt you for what?" a voice came, as everyone jumped and turned to see that it was the one just mentioned.

"Hey, Temari," Sakura said casually as Hinata greeted normally. Naruto was the one that was sweating beads, how the hell did he become a ninja if he's afraid of something that he said behind a girl's back and they heard part of it?

"H-h-ey, Temari-chan," Naruto said, nervously.

Temari raised an eyebrow at Naruto but dismissed the thought as she turned to the two kunoichi across from him.

"So, was it successful?" Temari asked as Sakura nodded.

"Oh yeah, Gaara-san said that he was probably going to be leaving for Suna soon, since both of his matches were successful," Sakura mentioned as Temari nodded.

"So, how do you feel?" Temari asked Hinata.

"I'm still a bit shocked, but I guess that I'm fine for the most part," Hinata responded quietly.

"I guess that I'm going to be like that when it's my turn, oh yeah, when will Hanabi get it?" Temari asked.

"Hers is going to be in two weeks, so that would be a week before yours," Hinata answered.

"I still think that it's disturbing, what your father is making Hanabi do," Sakura said as she shuddered a bit.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I was talking with the Hyuuga the other day and he said that he wasn't all hyped up about it either," Temari said.

"I talked with Neji-nii-san about it also, he also said that it will be good for the clan," Hinata added.

"Man, I swear, what you people do for your clans, it's crazy!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly still disturbed with the idea.

"Give it a break, if that's what they do, then let them, and all we have to do is stay away, and then we'll be fine," Temari said.

"How can I stay away if its going to be one of the fathers of my children who are involved?!" Sakura exclaimed, freaked out.

"Calm down, honey, just ignore it, then," Temari said as Sakura almost started hyperventilating.

"Sakura-chan, cakm down and just don't think about it, then you'll be fine as can be," Hinata comforted as Sakura started calming down and breathing regularly.

"Sorry, but I have to go now, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Temari-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as Temari raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when did I give you permission to call me that?"

Naruto gulped, bid goodbye, and hightailed out of there, he was going to get it if he stayed.

Temari kept her eyebrow raised for a bit longer, wondering what the hell had gotten into him, she turned to the other two who just shrugged in return, also wondering why the hell he was acting like that.

"Well, I'm going to head home," Temari said as she waved goodbye to the two kunoichi and walked in the direction of her "house" for the time being, which was going to be a really long time.

"See, it isn't all that bad, accepting the fact that your going to be a mother, that is," Sakura comforted as Hinata just nodded slowly, now accepting the fact fully, embracing the concept, okay, maybe not fully yet, but getting there.

"Yeah, it's going to take a while," Sakura said as she patted the other girl's back as the two of them walked home.

A/N: I'M DONE!!! Yeah me, I took quite a long time on this chapter, I didn't really have anything to write about without repeating myself. Well, I hope you liked it, please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Three Down, Two to Go

A/N: I'M BAAACK!!! And no, I'm not a zombie author that you thought died and not has come back alive with the long overdue update XD! This is quite the chapter, originally I was working on another story and I suddenly wanted to work on this one. And VOILA! I got like 4 pages down in a few hours! It took so long 'cause I was get my facts straight about pregnancies and one thing led to another and it took me quite some time to get back to the story XD! Well, I hope you like it and please review!!!

**A Week Later**

Tenten was at the training grounds, throwing a few rounds of kunai to calm her nerves. Heck, the surgical procedure was already done, she just couldn't accept the fact that there was a high possibility that there was already something growing inside of her, she just needed to wait to make sure.

**After Dinner**

Tenten was walking up the stairs towards the Hokage's office to check results of the procedure which had a 100% chance of pulling through, based on the results of Sakura and Hinata. As she neared the double doors of the office she knocked on the door and waited for the invitation to enter the room.

She heard a muffled, "Come in," and placed her hand on the knob. She slowly turned it, poked her head in, and then slowly pulled her body in and closed the door behind her quietly. She stood there for a moment, back against the door, surveying the room as it was.

Tsunade, the Godaime was reading a document when she looked up and gestured for the nervous mother-candidate with her eyes.

Tenten slowly walked over to behind the desk of the mighty Tsunade-hime, taking deep breaths to calm down her nerves and to try and untie the knot in her stomach, that was quickly becoming more and more complicated and twisted.

Damnit, she was a Jounin for Kami's sake! She's been in hundreds of life or death situations but she had yet to find an experience like that got her adrenaline pumping so much!

She stopped in front of Tsunade, who had turned towards her side to look at Tenten. Her hand was already glowing, with the magic that was going to determine whether or not she was going to be a mother in 8-9 months time.

Tsunade placed her hand on the flat abdomen that could potentially grow out to be the size of a watermelon and focused to find any fertilized eggs that have attached to the uterus. She smirked, there were three, 100% successful.

She removed her hand, opened a draw and pulled out a small tube, and handed it to the nervous mother-to-be.

Tenten stared at the small tube in Tsunade's hand, the things inside looked strangely familiar, they...looked like the....things....that Sakura...use to...holy shit! She was going to be a mother!!!

Tenten blinked a bit, looked at Tsunade's smirking face, bowed, turned slowly and dragged her feet to the door. Tsunade continued to smirk as one of her highly skilled jounin was put into shock; she couldn't help but laugh a bit inside, their reactions were so different.

Once Tenten closed the door behind her, the information finally sunk in all the way and squealed at the top of her lungs, oh my god, she was going to be a mother!!!

Inside the room, Tsunade laughed a bit and returned to doing whatever work she was doing before, what a way to announce to the whole tower that the mission was a success.

Tenten, outside, was panting from squealing at the top of her lungs, she gripped her forehead as she leaned against the wall adjacent to the door to the office. Shit, she shouldn't have done that, she felt light-headed and now, probably everyone within the tower was alerted and notified that the mission was a success.

She slid down into a sitting position against the wall and rested her head on her arms which were folded on her knees, she really shouldn't have squealed that long.

Tenten rested for a bit and got up, she needed to go through some kunais to clear her mind, she was too overwhelmed to even think.

She arrived at the training field that she was at earlier and saw that all of her kunai were still in their places, all smack dab in the middle, bunched up. Tenten removed some kunai from her leg pouch, took a deep breath, focused on the target in front of her and released all of them at the same time. All of them embedded themselves in the middle of the target at the same time, except for one that went astray and flew into the bushes next to the tree that the target was on.

"Shit!" Tenten cursed to herself, she was more distracted and shocked than she thought. It didn't get any better later as more and more went off to the sides and into the bushes. She cursed some more to herself and decided to call it a day. She went around to each target, pulling off every kunai that splintered them. When she finally came around to searching for the ones that went into the bushes, she saw that they all surrounded the sleeping form of one of the fathers.

Tenten sweatdropped, the weirdest of the fathers was just sleeping on the grass, probably exhausted from the crazy training regime that he has for himself. She sighed, she hoped that his child didn't do that to themselves, her head hurt just from thinking about it.

She sat down on the grass next to the worn out body and hugged her knees, seems that the information had sunken in all the way already; since she was already thinking about how the kids were going to be like; if they were going to be like her, or if they were going to be like their fathers.

Sher rested her chin on her knees, her eyebrows knit together a bit, how much will this mission change her life? Now that she thought about it, she never really thought about how the outcome would affect her, would it be a good outcome? A bad outcome? A good effect? A bad effect?

Now she was worried, she put a hand on her abdomen, would she be the same person as she was now?

She looked up at the darkening sky, a breeze went by, it was starting to cool down, late August, that would mean that the babies were due around late April-early May. It seemed so far away at the moment, but she was sure that it was going to pass by in a flash.

Tenten looked back down for a bit and then got up, she walked around a bit more and then headed home, she needed her rest, she had too much excitement for the day.

**The Next Morning**

Tenten got up, man was she tired, she was set to meet the others today. She showered, brushed her teeth, made, checked and ate her breakfast, and she was off. Her body ached to go through a few rounds of kunai, but she really needed to go meet the others, she had already gotten up late, must have been from the mental and physical exhaustion.

She walked to their meeting place in Ino's team's training field, no one was using it today. She walked through the forest and out into the open clearing. Tenten saw that the others were sitting on the grass on a lower ground and walked down.

Tenten walked over to them and sat down, completing the circle that the others were in. Tenten didn't feel like talking much so she just listened to what the others were talking about.

"Hmm, I wonder how it's going to be when we go into labor. Ah, shit. I just remembered, it's going to be be a bitch," Sakura complained.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"'Cause I don't think any of us has had sex yet, meaning that our hymens are still intact. Which means that when we go into labor and our cervix starts to dilate and our birth canal starts to widen, then it's going to hurt like a bitch. Other than the natural fact of going into labor is a bitch, if we still have our hymens then instead of breaking it during sex, we're going to have it ripped apart during labor," Sakura explained.

"Huh? In Japanese please," Ino asked, clearly not quite understanding the medic talk.

"Fine, if we still have our "cherries" during labor, instead of having it "popped" by your "first man", it's going to burst open when the babies decide that they want to get the hell out of the crowded hellhole also know as our uterus, causing us major pain. It that in simple enough terms for you pig-brain?"

"Oh, I see, yeah, that would hurt like hell. I'm ignoring your last comment there, forehead-girl."

"Does that mean we should get rid of our hymens before birth?" Tenten asked, finally entering the conversation.

"Well, yeah, if you don't want to go through major pain," Sakura said. "Thankfully, there are other ways to get rid of it if you can't find a partner." Sakura coughed, directing the comment at Ino.

"Psh, whatever, I'll deal with that later and I can so find a partner," Ino said.

"What other ways are there?" Temari asked.

"You can have it surgically removed, you can just as shishou about it. Or you can always break it yourself through masturbation."

They all remained silent after that, each thinking about a way to break it. It weird, before none of them ever really had anytime to think about their reproductive system and yet, now they were spending a whole lot of time thinking about it.

Sakura was thinking of sleeping with someone. Even though she was already pregnant, she was still able to have sex, just not as vigorous or intense. But the biggest question was WHO?! Sakura didn't like anyone at the moment so she didn't have anyone special in mind. The most rational thing to do was to sleep with on of her matches, with Gaara gone that would leave Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. It would be really weird, since the rest of them would probably sleep with their other matches. Hmm, maybe she should wait until Gaara came to visit that would mean that would have to wait about two weeks until his next visit.

Hinata blushed at the mere thought of having to sleep with anyone. She didn't really have anyone in mind...psh -_-, yeah right! The first thing that she thought of when Sakura started talking about the subject was...NARUTO! Hinata blushed even more as she realized what she was thinking about, her face was so red that her head could be mistaken for a tomato!!! Hinata almost fainted from the sudden blood rush to her head, she was already light-headed.

Tenten thought about it, the first possible partner that came to mind was Neji. Tenten blushed, she couldn't take this, she was probably going to have it surgically removed. It would most definitely be awkward for her to ask Neji to sleep with her to pop her cherry....=_=...

Ino knew that she was going to sleep with someone, it was probably going to be Shikamaru. She wasn't embarrassed about it, she was really comfortable with Shikamaru anyways. He would probably understand why, even though he would most definitely find it troublesome he would still most likely do it. Besides, she knew that Sakura was most likely going to be sleeping with someone and she didn't want to lose to her.

Hmm, if Temari was going to sleep with one of her matches, it would be quite weird for her. Since Hinata was probably going to be sleeping with Naruto and her other match, Neji, was most likely going to be taken by Tenten. Does that mean that she was going to have to do it by herself? Damn, that would make it seem like she was a sex-crazed loner that couldn't find a partner and couldn't wait until she did, that would not be good for her pride.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Sakura asked, eager to start gossiping.

"Sleep with someone of course," Ino said confidently.

"With who???" Sakura asked, all of them interested.

"Hmm, I was thinking Shikamaru but I don't know, most likely him," Ino said. No matter how hard she tried to keep cool it was still embarrassing to talk out loud about these kinds of things and blushed a bit.

"How 'bout you, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed even before saying anything and said, "Most likely have it surgically removed."

"So that means that I can have Naruto?" Temari asked.

Hinata blushed even more, unable to answer the question.

"I thought that you were going to do it with Shikamaru," Tenten asked.

"Well, I couldn't really have done it with either of them since Shikamaru was going to be most likely taken by Ino and Naruto by Hinata. But since it seems that Hinata is going to have it surgically done then that means that I can have Naruto right?" Temari explained calmly.

"Well, I guess, yeah, so how about it Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed even more and then fainted.

"Oh no! Hinata!" All of them screamed.

"Damn and it was just getting good," Sakura cursed as she snapped her fingers.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "You care more about gossiping than you're friend's well-being?"

"Well, you have to admit it was getting good," Sakura replied guiltily.

"Well, yeah, but still," Tenten said as she helped Sakura move Hinata into a better position.

"So, who are YOU planning to do it with?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Hmm, I was thinking of Gaara but I don't know," Sakura said as she shrugged.

The four conscious ones just sat together in a line, from left to right it was Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and then Temari. Tenten and Temari weren't really talking while Sakura and Ino were in the middle being the usual chatterboxes that they were.

"Oh yeah, forgot to ask, Tenten, the operation was a success right?" Sakura asked as she turned to her left to look at Tenten.

Tenten turned to look at the rest of them and calmly replied, "Yeah, it was."

"Congrats, you're going to be a mother," Ino said, she sighed. "I guess I'm next."

"Mmm, I'm kind of scared now, now that it's getting closer and closer."

"Sheesh and you were the one that was all excited about it too."

"I still have about two weeks until my turn," Temari said.

"Psh, your lucky."

"Hey, why don't we do this with the whole partner thing, our first times have to be special but then the rest of the times we can just do it with whoever, as long as they are one of our matches. I mean, it would be weird if you have more than one match but you're only with one of them, that would make it weird for the rest of them," Sakura proposed.

"Hmm, I guess I like that proposal, but, I don't think that I would want to be with any of my matches other than Shikamaru, they're not as nice as your matches. This proposal of yours only benefits yourself!"

"Nooo, it also benefits Hinata and Temari! Besides, it is said that if you have sex during pregnancy then labor won't be that long or that painful."

"Hmph, what do you guys think?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind, I only have two so it wouldn't be like I'm three-timing or four-timing anyone," Temari said as she shrugged.

"I don't think that I'll really be four-timing anyone, I don't think that I'm going to go with Sasuke. I don't know, I find it weird if I do," Sakura said.

"OMG!!! What happened to the Sakura that I've known all this time, the Sakura that would have jumped at any chance to jump into the Uchiha Sasuke's pants?" Ino ask, "astonished."

"Oh quiet, haven't you noticed that she packed her bags and left? Unless you're too stupid to even notice that, HAHAHA!"

Ino scoffed, "Who the hell is this bitch? Do we know her?" Ino asked Temari and Tenten who caught on.

"Mmm, yeah, who are you?" Tenten asked.

"Heyyyy, that 's not fair, Tenten, you're not supposed to go over to the pig's side!!!"

"Hey guys, I think that we should get out of here, she's crazy!" Temari said as she ran over to Hinata and picked her up and ran away.

"Heeyyyy! That's not fair, you can't decide for Hinata!!!"

"Nothing is ever fair in this world!!! Ino cackled.

"Hmph, fine with you guys, I'm leaving!!!" Sakura shouted, crossed her arms, and stomped away.

Temari put Hianta down and along with Ino and Tenten, they burst out laughing and woke Hinata up. Hinata waited until her vision cleared up and looked around to see what was happening. She heard Ino, Temari, and Tenten laughing and then she turned her head to see Sakura stomping away again, she sighed, what did they do this time?

Sakura was muttering under her breath as she stomped away, "Hmph, those beaches, how could they, argh!!"

It seemed like the pregnancy was affecting her ability to catapult insults back at the pig, damn it! Sakura was still mumbling angrily when she suddenly tripped. Shit! The pregnancy was also hindering her physical awareness. What the hell did she trip on anyways? And why didn't she hit the ground yet?

Sakura opened the eyes that she didn't know that she closed and saw the ground about an inch away from her face. Her body was held in the position that was almost the position where she would smash her face into the ground. She turned her head to see that it was Shikamaru who had saved her from her almost stupid blunder, he was stepping on her shadow.

He bent over and and picked her up, "Why does it always seem that when I meet you, you're always doing something troublesome?"

"I don't know, why do YOU always meet ME when I'm doing something troublesome?"

"That is something that I would like to know."

"Umm, can you put me down now?" Sakura asked as she sweatdropped, Shikamaru was still holding her by her waist, her back to his chest, and she was a few inches in the air.

After she was finally put back onto the ground Sakura turned around and snatched the cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth. "And you! No smoking around mothers-to-be! That would be only me for now but in two weeks that'll also be Ino and Temari too!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he watched Sakura throw the cigarette down and ground it under her shoes.

Sakura looked up at him, she was about 5'5" maybe 5'6" and he was about 5'10", 5'11" maybe, "You better make sure that you're no where near us if you plan to slowly kill yourself like that."

Shikamaru didn't say anything and just looked down at her. Then he leaned down a bit more so that his face was about an inch away from hers and said, "Troublesome women." And pulled his head back up, turned around, and walked away.

"YOU! YOU! How dare you make fun of a pregnant women!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at him even though he wasn't even looking at her anymore. "Arghh!!! Why must life be so HARD???!!!"

A/N: And there you have it folks, another chapter in What the FREAK is going on?! Well, I hope you liked it, I was stuck on it for a while, not knowing what the write and suddenly I have an idea ^.^!!! This chapter turned out quite weird if you ask me....XD!

Well I hope you liked it and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Four Down, One to Go

A/N: SURPRISE SURPRISE! You guys probably thought that this story died and went to hell. Oh ho ho, I'm here to prove you wrong. Please enjoy!

**A Week Later**

Sakura paced in the hall right outside of the very examination room where she was impregnated. Except, instead of her, Hinata, or Tenten being in there, it was Piggy. Hinata and Tenten were sitting on the bench while Temari was leaning against the wall opposite to the room. Hinata and Tenten were just talking with each other while Temari was just thinking about things. Sakura was the only one who seemed to be freaking out. No, she wasn't freaking out. She was just...she doesn't know anymore! What was she doing? Why was she pacing? The pig will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Right?

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata asked, worried about why her friend was pacing around as if Ino was going through some dangerous surgery.

Sakura started biting her nails. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it. I'm just doing it." She yanked her nails out of her mouth. Since when did she started biting her nails when she was worried about something?

She wasn't worried about something. Was she? Ack! Why was this happening to her?

While Sakura was trying to figure out her internal dilemma, Hinata was worried about her friend's insanity. Hinata boredly tapped her fingers together. It was still a nervous habit of hers to tap the tip of her pointers together when she was uncomfortable. But now, it wasn't as bad as before. Before, the instance she felt uncomfortable or nervous, she would start tapping her fingers. Where as now, she only did it when she was extremely uncomfortable or nervous. She calls that improvement!

Hinata relaxed her shoulders and leaned her head against the wall. She absent-mindedly placed a hand on her abdomen. She's been doing that lately, and even without realizing that she was doing it. It was only when she snapped out of the dazes that she was in that she realized where her hand was.

Wow, that sounded kind of dirty...Hinata face immediately heated up as she realized what she was thinking. She brought a hand up to her cheek and felt how heated it was. Since when did she have these kinds of thoughts? Oh no! She's not pure anymore! Her mind's not pure anymore! She's no longer innocent. Actually, you can't really call anyone who's killed someone "pure" or "innocent". Hinata started freaking out as it smacked her in the face. She was so confounded that she started hyperventilating a bit.

She felt her lungs contracting, and it was starting get harder to breathe. Her pulse quickened as her body tried to get enough oxygen. But her body was rejecting it.

Tenten looked to her side to see Hinata hyperventilating. What the hell? What happened in the time she took a little nap? Let's not worry about that now. Let's just make sure that Hinata starts breathing normally again.

Tenten held Hinata's shoulders and turned her to face her. "Hinata, look at me." Tenten searched for her eyes as they wondered. "Hinata, look at me," Tenten repeated in a sterner tone. Hinata's eyes finally focused on Tenten's. "Deep breaths, Hinata, deep breathes. Look at me, inhale," Tenten demonstrated taking in a deep breath. She watched as Hinata struggled to inhale as much as Tenten. "Exhale." Tenten let go of the breath that she was holding. Hinata did the same.

Temari opened her eyes. What the hell was going on? Sakura was pacing and muttering to herself while Tenten was trying to help Hinata stop hyperventilating. What the hell happened in the time that Ino went into the examination room till now? Temari started rubbing her temples. Why were her friends so weird?

Finally, all motion stopped as the door to the examination room opened and out stepped Tsunade. She surveyed all four of their conditions and she, too, wondering what the hell happened between the time she went in until now. Tsunade just decided not to worry about it and directed the nurses to wheel the bed to the patient room.

Ino's friends watched as she was wheeled down the hall and to the left. She was still knocked out so she didn't know what the hell her friends were doing while she was in surgery.

Seems like no one knows what the hell was going on.

Ino was just starting to wake up and be more aware of her surroundings. She figured out that she wasn't along and heard the other occupants of the room talking to each other.

"The weather's very nice today. What do you guys want to do after the pig wakes up?"

I'm probably going to go train a bit."

"Of course _you_ would do that on such a nice day."

"Hey! I just don't want to waste my time. I still haven't fixed my aim yet."

"WHAT? You mean you actually missed the target?"

"Ouch, billboard brow. Don't scream so loud in a room with someone who just came out of surgery," Ino said groggily.

Ino finally opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. Sakura and Tenten were standing at the end of the bed, Hinata was sitting at her bedside peeling apples, and Temari was by the window listening to Sakura's and Tenten's conversation.

"Oh, the pig's finally awake. Seriously, Tenten? You missed the target?" Sakura asked, perplexed by the thought of Konoha's Weapon Mistress actually missing an inanimate target.

"Yeah, it started happening last week. Don't know why though."

"Before or after the operation?" Sakura asked.

"After. I was practicing and missed a few. I missed even more after Tsunade confirmed that I was pregnant."

"Hmmm," Sakura held her chin in thought. "If it was only the day of, then it'd only be because of nerves. But if it persists for a whole week afterwards, then we might have a problem."

"Or maybe it could be because you still haven't come to terms with your pregnancy," Ino suggested as she nibbled on an apple rabbit that Hinata had cut.

"Hm, that could also be why." Sakura turned to Tenten. "Are you having trouble accepting the fact that you're pregnant? Some women go into denial and it affects their pregnancy and their health."

Tenten blew at her bangs and said, "I thought I did, but guess not."

"Yeah, then that's probably why you keep missing; your insecure and not focused."

"Temari-san, would you like some apples?"

"Sure," Temari said as she walked up to the bed and plucked an apple rabbit off the plate that Hinata was offering.

"What the heck, Hinata? Why offer only to Temari and not us?"

"Yeah, we're hurt by that. How could you, Hinata? You caused us grief!"

Tenten and Sakure hugged each other and pretended to cry on each other's shoulders. Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata just smiled and shook her head at her friends' antics and offered them some apple rabbits.

Temari smirked. "Of course it's because she loves me."

"But Hinata loves everyone!"

"Hmph, but she loves me the most. Ain't that right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata just started peeling come more apples, not wanting to get herself anymore involved in the argument.

"Hinata! Why aren't you saying anything? Why aren't you proving her wrong?" Sakura asked.

"How could this be? Hinata! We've known you longer!" Tenten wailed.

"That just shows that she loves me a lot then." Temari went around to the other side of the bed where Hinata was sitting and wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulders.

Hinata giggled when Temari kissed her on the temple.

"NOOOO! Our Hinata has been soiled by that Suna bitch! What happened to our sweet and innocent Hinata?" Sakura waved her arms around to emphasize how dire the situation was.

"I thought that I'd be your first kiss!" Tenten cried.

Sakura and Tenten once again enveloped the other in their arms and cried on each other's shoulders.

Ino started cracking up as Hinata sweatdropped and as Temari started trembling with laughter. Hinata guessed that she probably shouldn't tell them that, that wasn't the first time that someone kissed her.

Ino's stomach started hurting from laughing so hard and Temari was laughing so hard that she fell to the floor, making Ino laugh even more.

The door opened to revealed Tsunade who was coming in to check up on Ino. She surveyed the room and could only sigh at the sight of two jounins hugging each other and crying, two jounins who were laughing to death, and another jounin who was silently trying to hold in her laughter.

Tsunade ignored everything else and walked up to the bed and checked Ino out. No, not like the that. You know what she means.

"Okay, Ino, once you're done laughing, you can leave," Tsunade said as she signed off on the form and left. Then she came back and said, "Oh, and come see me after you eat dinner." And closed the door behind her.

It took a while for the five of them to calm down since Ino laughed so hard that she snorted, which caused all of them to collapse onto the floor laughing.

They all took deep breaths to even out their breathing and to slowly down their racing heart rate.

"Now _that_ proves that you really are a pig," Sakura said as she pointed at the ceiling.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, even if she couldn't see it. "Tsunade-shishou said that I can leave, right?"

"Yeah, she must've thought that we were all crazy or something."

"Whoever said that you weren't, Tenten?"

"I do not want to be hearing that from you, Sakura."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

The two of them started bickering again as Ino changed out of the hospital clothes and into her own.

"You guys, just face it, you're both crazy."

"Temari, we still haven't forgiven you for stealing Hinata's innocence!"

"Psh, whatever. It's not like Hinata would've liked _you_ to have been her first."

"Che, how would you know? Go ahead, Hinata, tell her that you wanted me to be your first!"

"Shut it, Tenten, obviously she wanted ME to be her first. Ne, Hinata-chan?"

"Oi, pinky, face the facts, no one wants you!"

"HEY GUYS!" Ino shouted and got everyone's attention. Once she made sure that everyone was watching, she wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Don't care who's her first, but now I'm her second." Ino stuck her tongue out at the others as they started arguing about who Hinata _really _wanted to be her second.

"Holy crap. That's hot," came a foreign voice. They all turned to see who it was and saw Kankuro and Shikamaru and Kankuro standing in the doorway.

"How long have you guys been there?" Sakura asked.

"Since Ino announced that she was her second. That's a really compromising position you guys have there."

The five of them looked at how they were position nodded, it really was compromising.

Hinata had somehow ended up on the bed without her jacket and with Sakura was hovering over her while straddling Hinata's hips. Temari was holding down Hinata's left wrist while Ino was holding down her right. And Tenten looked like she was about to take her shirt off.

"Y-y-you guys, please let g-go," Hinata stuttered, completely embarrassed about the situation that they were in, even though she barely understood half of why or how it happened. It just happened so fast.

Ino and Temari released their holds on Hinata's wrist, and Sakura flipped to the side and got off the bed.

Hinata sat up and looked around for her jacket. How did she even lose it? She saw that it was by the door and saw that Shikamaru was bending down to pick it up. He tossed it to her and she quickly slipped her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up.

"What the hell were you guys doing in here? Going down on each other?" Kankuro asked.

"What the hell did it look like?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"You guys going down on each other," he repeated and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Temari rolled her eyes at her perverted brother. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We were coming to see Ino. We heard from the Hokage that she was finally awake."

"Troublesome. This is what she meant when she said that we'd see something interesting." He looked to side.

Two of Ino's matches just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, okay, you saw her, now what?" Sakura asked.

"Troublesome, I'm leaving. Ino, you seem well." Shikamaru turned to leave.

"In fact, you seem more than well, if you know what I mean." Kankuro wagged his eyebrows again and also turned to leave.

The two of them left after their short visit.

"Well, I'm heading to the training grounds. Bye, guys." Tenten left.

"I'll be going home, Father wanted to talk to me about something. Sayonara, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-san."

After Hinata left the room, Sakura turned to the other two. "See, Hinata loves me the most, she said 'bye' to me first."

"Only because she didn't want to talk to you anymore. She said 'bye' to me last because she couldn't bear to part with me."

"You're just jealous!"

"No, I'm not. Why would I be? When I know that Hinata loves me the most." Temari held her hand up at Sakura and turned her head to the side. Yup, she totally just told Sakura to talk to the hand.

"Oh, no, you didn't," Sakura said and then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yes, I did."

"I'm still her second," Ino stated as she took the forms that Tsunade had signed off on and left the room to go check out of the hospital.

"So what?" Sakura said as she followed Ino out of the room and down to the reception area.

"What pinky said." Temari said as she followed the two of them.

"Both of you are just jealous." Ino snapped her fingers and that started yet another argument of who Hinata loved the most.

Hinata walked home and thought about what her Father wanted to talk to her about. Probably about Hanabi, since her appointment was tomorrow. She slightly shuddered at the thought of her little sister having their cousin's child. Even though she was used to the intermarrying within the clan, it has never happened to anyone that close to her.

Hinata laced her fingers together behind her back and kicked a pebble around. She sighed. She never thought that she'd be having the kids of four different mean and at such a young age. She always thought that sh'd be at least 6 years older before she even thought about getting married and having kids.

Guess not.

Who would have ever thought that it'd be for a mission, too?

Hinata had thought about the possibility of having kids just for the clan and possibly at a young age. But that also didn't happen.

Well, it kind of happened. But Hinata wasn't the one who was having a child for the clan. Hanabi was. She kind of felt sorry for Hanabi.

Usually, it was the first-born's duty to provide an heir and other back-up heirs for the clan. But Hinata wasn't matched with Hyuuga's. But then again, that didn't mean that there wasn't a possibility for it to happen in the future, after this mission was over.

Hinata looked up at the sky. Will she ever have kids of her own with the one that she loved?

Hinata finally reached the Hyuuga compound and walked in. She walked to her Father's office and knocked on the door. She was granted permission to enter and slid the door open. She walked in to see that Hanabi and Neji had arrived before her. She took a seat next to Hanabi.

"Hinata," her father started. "As you know, Hanabi is also taking part in the mission and she'll be starting tomorrow." Hinata nodded.

"I heard that there was a 100% success rate, tell me Hinata, is that correct?"

"Hai, otou-san."

"Who else has gone through the operation?"

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Yuuhi Kurenai, and myself are the only ones that I know of."

"And all of them were successful."

"Hai, otou-san."

Her father turned his attention to Hanabi and Neji. "Neji, I trust that you'll take care of my daughter while she carries your child."

"Yes, uncle. But Hanabi was not my only match. Haruno Sakura was one and Tenten is also one." Neji looked at his uncle straight in the eye.

"I am fully aware of that but you must take especially good care of Hanabi. She'll be your top priority."

Neji dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yes, uncle." He understood that his uncle was only caring for his daughter but as a father of two other kids, he needed to care for the other two mothers as well. It was his responsibility to care for all three mothers.

"Hanabi, even thought Neji is there to take care of you, you must also take care of yourself. It is vital to the clan that you keep yourself in excellent health during the pregnancy."

Hanabi nodded, a blank look on her face.

"You are dismissed."

The three of them got up and left the room.

Neji and Hanabi went to the left, and Hinata went to the right. After some thought, Hinata turned around and caught up with Hanabi.

"Hanabi." Hanabi turned to look at her sister. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this mission? If not, then you can always tell otou-san that you aren't ready."

"I'll be okay, onee-san. I don't care. Otou-san wants me to take it and if otou-san wants it then I'll do it." Then Hanabi continued on her way back to her room, Neji had already left.

Hinata sighed and turned back around, heading towards the front.

"Onee-san," Hinata heard Hanabi call out and turned to see what her little sister wanted to tell her. "You should worry more about yourself, nee-san. You have four while I only have one. I should be the one worrying about you. And I do." Then she turned and went to her room.

Hinata smiled. Even though Hanabi didn't really act like it, she still cared a lot for her older sister.

Hinata left the compound with a small smile on her face and went towards Team 8's training ground. Even though she was indeed pregnant, she didn't want to stop training. And plus, in the first few months, it was best for her and the babies' health to do light exercises.

Hinata arrived at her team's training ground. Unlike the other team's training grounds that was a vast open field surrounded by Konoha's infamous forests, her team's training grounds had a smaller open field, since they trained more in the forest.

Each of the Rookie 9 teams had a different purpose and strength. Team 7 was obviously an attack and offense team. They were the most well-rounded team out of the 3 Rookie 9 teams. While Team 10 was a reconnaissance team. Their specialty was collection information. With Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu, Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu and genius-level strategies, and Chouji as back-up, they could get any information they wanted. And Hinata's team, Team 10, they specialized in tracking. Hinata had the Byakugan, which allowed her to have a 360 degree view that went up to 400 meters in all directions, except for a minuscule blind spot. Kiba had Akamaru and his heightened senses to track down any scent. And Shino had his kikaichu, which could follow anyone and anything without alerting it.

Hinata walked to the across the field and back into the forest on the other side. After walking for a bit, she came to a waterfall that led into a stream.

Hinata could've easily stayed at home and used the Hyuuga training grounds, but she always felt like she was being watched and that made her feel suffocated. So she preferred to go to Team 10's training grounds.

Hinata turned around and faced the forest. On a few trees in the the front and deeper into the forest, there were targets. Hinata pulled out a few kunais and shurikens and launched them at the targets.

All impaled the bullseye of each target except for one. Hinata pulled out more and launched all of them at once, using her Byakukgan to aim at the targets that were placed in the stream behind her. Once again, she hit all but one. After over an hour of trying to make all of them meet their destinations, Hinata sat down on the the grass. Each and every time, she missed just one.

Even though no one was as good at Tenten with hitting the same bullseye multiple times, Hinata was still able to hit all the targets. She sighed. Maybe she, too, hasn't come to terms with her pregnancy.

Hinata got up and walked over to the stream, sat on the edge, took off her sandals, and waded her feet in the water. She leaned back and put her weight on her hands, and stared up at the sky. What a nice weather they had today.

She can see why Shikamaru liked to look at the clouds, it was really calming and relaxing. It made it also really easy to think about things that could be hard to concentrate on when there were distractions around.

As she looked up at the clouds, she saw a fly fly by. She turned her head to the side to see Shino walking up to her. Hinata smiled at him and then looked back up at the sky. Shino also looked up at the sky.

They didn't say anything to each other. The only sound they were was the water gushing in the stream.

"Ne, Shino-kun." He looked at her. "Today's weather is really nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, it has cooled down exceptionally from the previous month. It is really comfortable."

Hinata smelled the air; it smelled so good. The smell of the forest mixed in with the smell of the water from the stream and a hint of grass calmed her senses. The smell of autumn was starting to creep in.

"Did you need anything, Shino-kun?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just coming to check up on you."

Hinata smiled at him. So now her matches were checking up on her. She thought that only happened with Sakura. Guess not.

"Well, I'm perfectly content. No need to worry about me."

"Even if you say that Hinata, everyone will still worry about you."

Hinata shook her head. Of course people would worry about her. But not because they actually cared about her health. They just cared about the health of the babies.

"You're wrong Hinata. We care about your health, too, not just the babies."

Hinata blinked at him. Did she just say that out loud? Guess so.

She shrugged. She didn't care anymore. She found that it'd be easier if she didn't dwell on things like this. Even if she knew that there were people out there that actually cared about her. No matter how few there were, at least there was still some.

A breeze flew by and blew Hinata's hair into her face. She reached up to hold it out of her face until the breeze passed by.

The two of them stayed where they were for the next hour. Hinata waded her feet in the water as Shino stood there and alternatively looked at the sky and then at her. He needed to make sure that she knew that there were people who really cared about her.

She had so much love to give and she gave out a lot, but never really got much in return. It was only in the past seven years that she truly felt loved.

And she loved every second of it.

A/N: How was it? How was it? Like? Yes? No? Did it compensate for the the one and a half years that you had to wait for the next chapter? Hope so, because it might be a while before I crank out another installment of What the FREAK is going on?. Who knows, maybe now that I'm back on track, another chapter might just poof out of nowhere. Can't promise it though. So for now, I hope this will satisfy your need for more!

I might also start working my magic on my other stories and bring them back from the dead.

Please Review =)!

Ichigo go Bye Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Five Down & We're Ready to Go

A/N: Yayayayayayayay! The next chapter is finally here! And the five of them are finally all pregnant and ready to go! Please enjoy!

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Shiet, what the hell you guys?"

"What?" Sakura and Tenten asked at the same time.

"You guys made it seem like I'd turn all sappy and emotional after Tsunade-sama confirmed that I was pregnant."

"NO, we didn't," Sakura siad.

Tenten pointed at Sakura, "She's always been like this, pregnant or not."

"Hey!" Sakura was offended. She had not always been like this! "No, I haven't!"

"You guys got it all wrong," Ino spoke up.

"Oh my god! I never thought that this day would come when you defended me against these meanies!" Sakura started tearing up as she started towards Ino with her arms stretched out, getting reading to give the pig a hug.

"I was about to say that the pregnancy just made it worse," Ino continued as she smirked at Sakura. Whoever said that she was on her side?

"Oh my god! You guys are so mean!"

"We're only speaking the truth," Ino said as she flipped to the next page in the magazine.

The five of them were having a sleepover at Temari's. The whole house was all theirs since Gaara and Kankuro left. Gaara left the day after Hinata's operation and Kankuro left a few days after Ino's.

The five of them had gone out for dinner, checked in with Tsunade stopped by the convenience store for snacks and ice cream, and then went over to Temari's. Now they were in the living room, eating the snacks that they had gotten earlier, and just chatting and gossiping with each other.

"Then what about you Tenten? Why did you start getting emotional? If it isn't because of the pregnancy?" Temari asked as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"I never said that I was emotional." Tenten hugged the couch pillow tighter.

"Well, even if you don't admit it, you're still obviously more emotional than before."

"Hmph!" Tenten pouted and whipped her head to the side.

"Hey, have you fixed your aim yet?" Sakura asked as she braided Hinata's hair, who was massaging Temari's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Tenten-chan, have you?" Hinata asked as she pressed her thumbs into Temari's back. Temari groaned as Hinata found a sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

"Not yet, but its better than before though." She blew at her bangs.

"How many are you missing now?"

"Ummm, I'd say, about three out of ten."

"How many did you miss before?"

"Uhhh, about five out of ten." She shook her bangs out.

"Woah! That's half of them!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Tenten retorted. "No need to rub it in my face." Now she was getting mad.

"Oh no, Tenten, I didn't mean it like that." Sakura finished up on Hinata's hair, which was now in two French braids and walked over to Tenten, who was on the couch, and hugged her.

"See what I mean?" Temari gestured to the hugging pair. She was totally relaxed now that Hinata was done getting all of the knots out of her back. It felt sooo good.

"Sorry, its just that," She let out a frustrated groan. "I'm so frustrated. It's been two weeks already! And I still haven't fixed it!" She started crying into the pillow that was in her death grip.

The other three came over to wrap their arms about the two, ending up in one huge group hug.

"Ahhh, Tenten, it'll be alright," Sakura cooed.

"Yeah, some things just take longer to fix than others." Ino let Tneten's hair out of their usual buns and started brushing her hair.

"But why is it only me?" Tenten wiped one of her cheeks with her hand. "Why am I the only one who's

affected this much by the mission? Why am I so weak?"

"You're not weak. Don' you ever say that about yourself," Sakura scolded as she started rocking the two of them. Tenten had her head on her shoulder.

"Tenten-chan, you are one of the strongest women that I know." Hinata, who had pulled away from the hug earlier, came back with a cup of tea. Tenten sat up and took a stip.

"Maybe the rest of us just haven't noticed it yet." Ino, who was sitting on the floor, hugged her knees to her chect and leaned her head against Tenten's legs.

"I just started today, so I have no idea." Temari shrugged.

"Besides, we are not the only ones who have taken this mission. There were at least ten others besides us, who were left in the room, be it voluntary or involuntary. I was obviously held there against my will."

The other three rolled their eyes, remembering the commotion she caused. "What? Can you blame me for throwing a fit?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "A _fit_? It was more than just a fit. You were raging at Tsunade-shishou."

Sakura pouted. "Did you guys stay there voluntarily?"

Ino and Temari shook their heads. The three of them looked at Hinata and Tenten who nodded.

"I thought that it'd be good for the village, and I figured that Father would've wanted me to take the mission. And he did, he even made Hanabi do it, too. I probably wouldn't have been able to leave if I wanted to, either." Hinata twirled a piece of her hair and shrugged. Then they looked at Tenten, who blushed.

"What? I've always wanted kids, but with the dangerous shinobi life that we live, I never thought that I'd be able to have any until I was much older. And I was also afraid that I might not find someone who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, or someone who was willing to put up with me for the rest of his life. So I thought, 'Why not?'. Besides, it's not like I lost anything, if anything, I gained something. In nine months, I'm going to be holding my own flech and blood in my arms." Tenten laughed. And I never expected to have three matched."

Hinata smiled at her. Sakura, Ino, and Temari, who were held against their will, were quiet after Tenten's little speech.

"Well, if you put it that way, then you make us feel bad about not wanting to do it." Temari lightly punched Tenten in the arm.

"Well, I know how I felt when I couldn't leave that room, but how did you feel, Temari?"

"Of course I was furious at first, being held captive after a whole day of running sucks ass. But since I don't know the Hokage as well as you guys so, I couldn't just blow up on her."

Ino snickered at Sakura who pouted and crossed her arms once again.

"I could only fume silently as she talked more about the mission and how it's be beneficial to both villages and blah blah blah blah."

"Yeah, I was surprised to see you there. I didn't expect to see any foreign shinobi. Exactly how is it beneficial to both villages? I mean, ever Gaara agreed to it."

"It strengthens the alliance between Konoha and Suna, and the Hokage agreed to help Suna if they ever decided to do this mission with their own shinobi in the future."

"You mean, she agreed to loan out her shinobi to make babies?"

Temari nodded.

"Arghhh! Shishou! I'm going to pour all of your alcohol into the toilet if you ever decide to send me off as a uterus-on-loan!" Sakura waved her fist and shouted to the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Hey, is that all I am now? A uterus for loan?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, basically

"

"Than what does that make you?"

"I'm a valuable kunoichi with skills that Tsunade wants to preserve."

"Suuuuuuuuure."

The two of them started bickering back and forth.

"Wait, Tenten-chan, when you said that you were afraid that you weren't going to find anyone that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with, is that true?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

Temari and Sakura stopped trying to degrade each other, and Ino, who was listening to their degrading-fest while adding in an occasional comment, turned their attention to Hinata to see what she was going to say.

"But don't you like Neji-nii-san?" Hinata tilted her head to the side, confused. Hinata always got the impression that she did.

Tenten immediately blushed and tried to hide it with the pillow.

"What? You do?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, why are you so clueless?" Ino shook her head.

"Well, between work, missions, and training, I didn't have any time to hand out with you guys, and when I did, Neji was never around."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, since I haven't seen the two of them together lately, I couldn't see Tenten's reaction to Neji."

"Dude, forehead, Tenten had liked him since forever."

Tenten's face flamed ever more as she plugged her ears, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Damn Sakura, I'm from a different village and I was already able to tell with the few times that I worked with them."

"Seriously? Where have Ibeen?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yeah, where _have_ you been?" Ino looked at her childhood friend as if she was an alien or something. "You should at least know about Hinata and Naruto, right?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course, that's super obvious, everyone knows about it except for the idiot himself." She rolled her eyes.

Hinata 'eeped' and her face started burning up.

"So how did you not know about Tenten and Neji?"

"I don't know, I just totally missed it."

"Obviously." It was Ino's turn to roll _her _eyes.

"Oh my god, guys, please shut up already."

"Ahhhhhhh, you're embarrassed," Temari cooed. Ino and Sakura started cooing at her, too, saying how cute she was and how she was acting.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well, not obvious enough, since forehead, here, didn't notice. But you were pretty obvious."

"How?" Tenten brought her face out of the pillow.

"I don't know...the way you look at him," Temari started. "That was the first thing that I noticed." She shrugged.

"For me, it was how you acted around him. Like, I would be talking to you and then he would come by and you would instantly become more feminine and everything." Ino said.

"Seriously? How?"

"I don't know. Like how you stop cursing or curse less, and stuff like that." Ino shrugged. "Just little things like that."

"Really?" No way."

"Yes way."

"Seriously? I never noticed."

"Well, duh, 'cause you did it subconsciously. If you did it consciously, then I'd say that you were flirting!" Ino laughed.

"I don't flirt."

"Yeah, obviously."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that," Tenten narrowed her eyes at Ino, who just shrugged and went, "Meh. Sure, if you want."

"Well, continue on. You're next, Hinata. How did you know?" Sakura asked, eager to know.

They all turned to her, since she was the one who brought it up in the first place.

"I just know." The others four had a what-the-hell look on their faces.

"What the hell? What's that supposed to mean? Tenten asked.

"Are you psychic or something, Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata just shrugged and smiled at them. :"I just had a feeling."

"Does that mean that you know who likes who?" Temari asked.

Hinata shrugged again. "Sure."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked.

The four of them were on the edge of their seats and finally fell back.

"My kami, who would've ever thought that there was this side to Hinata," Sakura started.

"I know, since she hasn't done anything to advance on her own crush." Ino continued.

"And she's so shy around guys," Tenten added.

"Who would've ever thought," Temari finished.

"You guys make it seem like it's something really scandelous."

"Well, for any other person, it wouldn't seem so, but with you...it just is."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just it," Sakura tried to explain.

"Well, anyways, Hinata, tell us who likes who." Ino got ready to gossip.

"Well," Hianta started and they all leaned in, anticipating some juicy secrets. "Kurenai-sensai likes Asuma-sensei. And Asuma-sensei likes Kurenai-sensei."

They all nearly fell off the couch, which the four of them were sitting on while Hinata was sitting on the loveseat across from them.

"Hinata! That one was super obvious! Asuma-sensei has been ooglin at Kurenai for as long as I can remember! How 'bout others?"

"Um, there's also Shizune-san and Genma-san."

"Really?" Ino and Tenten exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I knew about that already."

"How?"

"Well, Tsunade was a pretty happy drunk when she went on and on about finding them in a compromising position and how in the near future, she was expecting some grandchildren."

"Wow, Shizune was getting it on." Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Apparently, but she still tries to deny it."

"So is there anyone else that you know about?"

"Yes."

"And?" Ino waved her hand, beckoning her to continue.

Hinata shook her head, she wasn't going to tell them; they weren't her secrets to tell.

"Ahhh, come on, Hinata, tell us at least one," Ino begged, looking for some super juicy gossip.

"Yeah, at least tell us about Naruto or Neji," Temari teased as Hinata blushed and as Tenten tried not to but was failing miserably

Hinata shook her head.

'Ah, come one, Hinata." Sakura got up off the couch and went over to Hinata and sat down next to her. "At least whisper it to me." She leaned in.

"Hey! That's not fair, forehead!"

Hinata shooked her head again.

"Hinata! Why won't you tell us?" Sakura whined.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I don't know."

"I thought you knew about everyone," Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I know who Naruto likes. Everyone knows," Hinata said with a sad undertone as she looked down at her twiddling fingers and then turned to look at Sakura.

Tenten, Ino, and Temari all looked at Sakura and their mouths formed an 'O'.

Sakura let out a small, "Oops."

"Ahhh, Hinata, it'll be alright," Ino said.

"Yeah, there are plenty of guys out there that are much better than that blond idiot," Temari said and then added, "And much hotter."

"So you don't know who or if Neji likes anyone?" Tenten asked, her hope deflated.

Hinata shook her head. "No, he's really hard to read."

Tenten sighed. "Don't I know that."

"So basically, Hinata, you didn't tell us anything we didn't already know, except for the thing about Shizune and Genma getting it on," Ino said, sad that she didn't find out anything too juicy.

"Well, I already knew about that, so I didn't find out anything new," Sakura said.

"Way to lead us on, Hinata," Temari said.

"No, you guys led yourselves on. I had no intention of telling you guys anything from the beginning."

"You tease, Hinata," Ino said.

"No," Hinata said innocently.

"Yes, you totally made it seem like you were going to spill something top secret or something," Sakura said.

"No, I didn't," Hinata repeated and shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever, let's talk about something else," Tenten suggested, trying to change the subject to something that didn't involve her feelings for Neji, which she thought were well hidden. Guess not.

"Well, is there anything else about you that we don't know about, Hinata?"

"No, not that I know of or can think of." Hinata wasn't going to tell them that Temari and Ino weren't actually her first and second cheek kisses. That would just cause chaos. And there was already too much chaos happening as it was.

"Hey, so who else is on this mission?" Ino asked.

"Um, Hanabi and Kurenai-sensei," Hinata started and just giggled when the others shuddered at the thought of Hanabi having Neji's child.

"Shizune's doing it," Sakura added. "Anyone else we know of?"

"I heard Anko's doing it," Tenten said.

"Really? Wow, all the powerhouses, ne? So what about the guys?" Sakura asked, braiding her own hair into a side braid; it had grown over the past years. She looked at the ends of her hair, she'll probablycut it again sometime soon. "So there's Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara," Sakura counted her matches off first as she ticked off her fingers.

"There's Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro," Ino added.

Sakura ticked off three more fingers and then put one back down. "Hey, Ino-pig, I already said Shikamaru."

"Whatever, I was just naming all my matches."

"There's Naruto-kun and Shino-kun," Hinata added.

"I have Neji, Lee, and Kiba, but you already said Neji," Tenten said.

"You guys already named off both of my matches." Temari shrugged.

Sakura counted off her fingers. "So far, that's ten guys that we know who's on the mission." Then she ticked off another finger. "Oh, and I heard from Naruto that Kakashi-sensei is also on it." And then ticked off another. "And there's Genma who's doing it because Shizune's doing it."

They snickered.

"Asuma-sensei's doing it, too, probably also partially because Kurenai is doing it." They all snickered again.

"That makes thirteen. Anyone else?"

They all thought about it except for Temari because she didn't really know anyone else in the village and they had already names off both her brothers.

"Anyone? Anyone? Anyone?" Sakura asked as the rest of them shook their hears.

Sakura tried to think of one more person; there was someone else that she knew of but forgot who. She remembered talking to Shizune about her matches. Something about the first one being Genma (which Shizune was secretly ecstatic about), the second one being the lazy Copy-nin, and the third one being an Academy teacher.

Who was it?

Sakura tapped her chin in thought. "There's one more person who I'm totally blanking on right now," she told the others.

Then it struck her. She smacked herself on the forehead.

Academy teacher. Iruka. Duh!

"Oh my kami! Of course! The third one was Iruka-sensei!"

"Third one?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Shizune's third match."

"If Genma is her first match and Iruka-sensei is her third, then who's her second?" Ino asked.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"How many matched does he have?"

"So that makes fourteen guys that we know of that are on the mission. And I think Kakashi-sensei has three matches."

"Who are the other two?" Ino asked.

"Anko and Kurenai, I think. Oh and I think Genma has the same matches, too."

"Really? Maybe that's why they're best friends."

"Tenten-chan, is Gai-sensei on the mission?"

"And probably why they're both so perverted," Tenten added. " I think so, but I don't know who his matches are."

"I feel sorry for anyone who's paired up with that freak," Temari said and shuddered. They all nodded. "And his clone," she added.

They all nodded again and then Tenten, just realizing that he was one of her matches, shouted, "Hey!"

"What? It's true. I feel sorry for you."

Tenten looked in the other direction and started muttering to herself.

"So anyways." They turned to Sakura, waiting for her to continue. Sakura let out the breath that she was holding while trying to think of something to say. "Nah, I got nothing."

"Idiot."

"Hey, I take offense from that!"

"Good, because you're supposed to."

Hinata just watched and listened in as her friends started bickering again; Ino and Sakura, and Tenten and Temari. She smiled at them; only the closest friends can yell at each other and laugh about it together later. Same goes for quarrels and full-blown arguments and fights.

As he friends continued to argue with the other, or in Tenten's case, trying to curse the other, Hinara started cleaning up.

After cleaning everything up, she took herself on a tour of the house. There was the half second floor thing going on, where there was a slight blacony on the second floor over-looking the living room.

Hinata walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Hinata looked over the balcony saw that her friends didn't even notice that she was gone.

The first room, she remembered seeing Kankuro coming out of it, so that must be his room. The second room, she knew it was Temari's. So that left the last room to be Gaara's. All three rooms were on one side of the hallway while the other side was the balcony.

Hinata walked to the end of the hallway and saw that there was another set of stairs leading up to a third floor. Curiously, Hinata walked up the stairs and walked into the first room on her left. It was empty and seemed like it was supposed to be a storage room. She closed the door and went to the room across the hall, a bathroom. She went to the door down the hallway on the same side; a dojo. Then she crossed the hall to the last room, there was a window at the end of the hall.

The last room was a bedroom with a balcony. Hinata walking into the room without turning the lights on and pulled open the double doors that she assumed led to a balcony and she was right.

A cool breeze swept past her and into the room, blowing the curtains and making them sway. Hinata stepped out onto the balcony and walked over to the railing. She could smell it in the air, autumn was starting to creep in. It was the first week of August.

The view of Konoha from the balcony was beautifully amazing. It was nearly midnight so nothing but street lights, a few lights in the windows of houses and apartments, and the bright, flashing signs in the red light districts could be seen.

Hinata smelled the air again. She couldn't help herself, it just smelled so good! It was clear and refreshing, with a hint of trees and just plain nature. Hinata loved it!

She leaned on the balcony with her forearms. This was probably going to be the last time that she would be able to relax like this. The next eight months and the rest of her life was probably going to be really hectic with all the kids and everything.

She put a hand on her abdomen. There were four embryos growing inside of her. Actually, there could be more than four. Tsunade never explicitly said how many eggs were inseminated and how many were attached to the lining of her uterus. Hinata could check with her Byakugan but she was too scared to. Whenever she did use it, she avoided looking at herself.

She told herself that she believed that this was actually happening, but in the back of her mind, hidden deep inside, a small part of her didn't want to.

Ino just inspected her nails as she ignored Sakura's random, endless ranting.

They weren't even arguing anymore. Sakura didn't notice when Ino stopped yelling back, and just continued yelling by herself.

Ino rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's antics. Ino looked up to the second balcony and saw Hinata walking across it and then down the stairs and into the living. When did Hinata leave? Ino looked around her and only saw Tenten, Temari, and Sakura. Wow, what the hell?

Hinata was one sneaky sneaky little mouse. That only proved how deadly of an assassin she could be. Ino was glad that she was on the same side as Hinata.

"Hokage-sama called for us."

Ino looked to her other friends and yelled, "Hey! Hinata said that Tsunade-shishou needs to talk to us!"

The other three immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Ino and Hinata. And stared.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"Hokage-sama would like to talk to us."

"Oh, okay," the three murmured and got up and stretched. Then the three of them were off to the Hokage Tower.

"Why didn't you just say so, Ino-pig?"

"I did, you were just too deaf to hear me!"

And thus, another argument between the two emerged.

When the five of them arrived at the Hokage's office, hey saw that the five of them weren't the only ones that were called. They saw about 15 other kunoichi present. They all waited for the Hokage, who was looking at some papers, to address them.

After signing off on a paper, Tsunade finally looked up at the kunoichi that had gathered in her office. She looked each and every one of them in the eye, her mouth covered by her fingers that were laced together and propped up by her elbows, before speaking, "You all are probably wondering why I called a meeting at an hour like this."

Tsunade watched as a few of them nodded while others looked at her with questioning eyes. "All of you here are on the same mission." Her words caused them to look around and try to recognize the other faces that were also carrying at least one developing embryo in their bodies.

"I made a change in the mission," Tsunade paused. They all waited for her to tell them what the change was.

"When I was first explaining the mission to you, I told you that it was not required for you to have sexual intercourse with your matches," Tsunade paused again to gauge their reactions. There were some that were confused as to what direction she was going in and there were some that had already figured it out and had blanched.

Tsunade smirked, held back a laugh, and continued, "But now, it's required."

Silence.

Than chaos.

All of them spoke at the same time.

"What are you saying, Hokage-sama?"

"Why?"

"Is it really necessary?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Please tell me you're joking, Hokage-sama!"

"Oh Kami, I think I'm going to throw up." That person must've had Gai as one of her matches.

Tsunade heard a body hit the floor. Then her attention was brought back to front and center. "Shishou! Please explain the necessity of this adjustment!" Sakura demanded as she slammed her hands down on her shishou's desk. The rest of the room went quiet, all of them waiting to hear their Hokage's reason.

Tsunade looked around the room and saw an array of expressions on her kunoichi's faces; from disgusted, to excited, and from disbelieving to uncaring. Tsunade waited for a while longer before answering her disciple. She was actually trying to think of a more legitimate reason than changing the mission requirements for her own enjoyment.

"The reason for the adjustment is-," she paused. "You all probably want to hear a legitimate, scientific reason but-," she paused again. "I don't have one."

All of them looked at her like she was crazy, even the ones who were indifferent.

"It's mostly for my entertainment."

And there was a unanimous,. "WHAT?"

Tsunade waited until her ears stopped ringing before she said, "Yeah, now go away."

Then as the disgruntled kunoichi filed out of her office, she added. "Oh! And it's good for exercise!"

A few of them turned their heads back to glare at her as she snickered. Oh, they were in for a big surprise. What they didn't know was that she wasn't going to tell the men. Tsunade pat herself on the back as she pulled out some sake. Cheers to her!

Things have been pretty boring lately.

* * *

A/N: How was it? How was it? Like? Yes? No? Hate it? Yes? No? Worth the wait? Yes? No? Well, I hope you answers are 'Yes', 'No', and 'Yes'. 'Cause that would be awesome XD!

Please revieeeeeeeeeeew! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than later!


End file.
